Sonic Adventure 3: Friends and Foes (video game)
SA3F&F THEME SONG! Sonic Adventure 3: Friends and Foes is a 2016 action/adventure platformer game developed by Sonic Team and released by Sega for the Playstation 4 and the Xbox ONE. The game primarily allows you to choose Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails across several stages. Minor characters like Amy, Rouge, and Silver become playable in the game too as "amigo characters". This game was made to celebrate not only Sonic's 25th anniversary, but made as an apology gift towards Sonic's 15th anniversary, and a recreation of Sonic The Hedgehog 2006. Gameplay Sonic Adventure 3: Friends and Foes is a platform game in which the player characters are the titular Sonic, Venice, Shadow, Tails or Knuckles. Sonic's levels generally focus on speed, with some sections having him run at full speed while dodging obstacles. Silver returns but has more controllability than he had in Sonic '06. His episode focuses more on puzzles and problem solving. Tails returns in a mech battle suit, a la Sonic Adventure 2. It's more of a "tower defense" where you shoot at all enemies in order to get pass a stage. Knuckles' levels focus on time and treasure hunting, where you must find shards of the shattered Master Emerald in order to fix it. The player may manually switch to an amigo character by pressing a button, each with their own abilities. Although every character plays the same levels, each character's unique abilities allows the player to go to different areas of each stage and deny the player from accessing certain items. Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles start the game with five lives. A life is lost when the characters are struck by an enemy attack without rings or suffer any other type of damage. Characters may lose lives even if they have rings, if they fall to a bottomless pit, drown, crushed, or submerge in lava. If the player runs out of lives, the game is over. The goal of the game is to complete all four stories and unlock the Last Story. In each story, the player navigates through Town Stages where they can converse with townspeople to progress the story. The main gameplay takes place in Adventure Stages which become accessible as the game progresses. Some Adventure Stages require certain abilities to access; for example, one stage requires the Light Speed Dash move to be unlocked. While in an Adventure Field, special hub worlds the characters go to after each Stage, players can take Mission Stages to earn rings, which can be spent on upgrades and even outfits to their characters. Several downloadable extensions have been released that add features to single-player gameplay. These include "Very Hard" mode, a more difficult version of the game; "Boss Attack" modes, which allow a playable character to engage in continuous battles with all of the game's bosses; and "Team Attack Amigo" mode, which sends players through a multitude of levels in a set order, changing to a different amigo character every two levels, culminating in a boss fight.[4] The game also features multiplayer modes: "Tag", where four players must work together to clear levels and collect Chaos Emeralds; "Battle", where four players race against each other; and "Survival", where two players run at a fast pace regardless of their abilities while dodging obstacles that are thrown onto the course, and whoever loses a life first loses. and also minigames too, like kart racing and pinball. Plot Venice The Mink's city fell in perpetual turmoil in the year 2015. In his first-person POV, he explains that Iblis, a counterpart of Solaris, who is an eternal sun god, is responsible for the destruction of his world. He meets with Blaze and heads off to destroy Iblis. Upon defeating Iblis, Venice loses hope since Iblis will only return to cause more destruction instead of dying completely. This is where he meets Mephiles The Dark (Known as Mephy). In Windy Acropolis, he (falsely) reveals that Sonic is the "Iblis Trigger", the figure responsible for waking up Iblis and destroying their world. He then teleports Venice, Blaze, and himself 9 years into the past to kill the Iblis Trigger before time runs out. Cutscenes Category:Games